The Sequestered Relic
The Sequestered Relic is a Vampiric Clan quest available in . The Agent is sent to recover an ancient relic of their bloodline, which has been sequestered by the Mages Guild. Background Having contracted vampirism and been recognized as a member of one of the Iliac Bay's nine vampiric clans, the Agent will be contacted to complete quests at the behest of their fellow bloodline members. Objectives #Read the rolled parchment randomly left in the Agent's inventory #Journey to the town specified in the note and enter the Mages Guild hall #*Find the relic within and escape #Journey to the second town listed in the parchment and find the author of the note #*Hand the relic over to the aforementioned author before the time limit expires Walkthrough Having spent some time as a member of one of the Iliac Bay's vampiric clans, the Agent will find a 'rolled parchment on the ground', which has been addressed to them. The parchment reveals that an ancient relic of the bloodline has been 'sequestered like a bit of trite incunabula' by the Mages Guild. The Agent is therefore instructed to break into one of their guildhalls and retrieve the relic, before handing it over to the author of the note. The Relic Rescue The note reveals that the guildhall holding the relic is found in a nearby town, to which the Agent must journey. The Agent must then enter, either during business hours or by more illegal means, and find the relic, which will be found lying on the ground. Once picked up, however, the Agent will immediately be attacked by a group of mages and battlemages, whom have been tasked with guarding the relic. Having made their escape, either through fight or flight, the Agent must head to the second town mentioned in the note, and speak with the author. The author, a fellow member of the Agent's bloodline, will take the relic from the Agent's possession, provided that the Agent finds them before the time limit expires, thereby completing the quest. Rewards The Agent will not receive any kind of reward for completing the quest successfully, although there will be a change to their reputation with other factions. Interestingly, there will be a more significant change in reputation with the Agent's vampiric bloodline, both in terms of success or failure, then with over vampiric quests. The changes in reputation, based on success or failure, are shown below: Journal Trivia *The Agent may keep the relic rather than turn it over to the bloodline vampire as it does not disappear from the inventory after the time limit expires. **This will fail the quest. *This quest can in theory be given to the Agent regardless of whether they had completed "The Blessing of Vampirism" or not. *Characters have a variety of remarks to make about the quest during its activation: **Acceptance: "The Mages Guild is getting rid of a lot of its old useless junk, I hear." or "I hear there's a dump where all the Mages Guilds are sending their old stuff." **The relic:"Just a relic. Not a very pretty sight." or "A weird-looking relic." **Success:"The three stars of Locanda glowed last night. That stands for unholy alliances." or "The Mages Guild is perplexed about that burglary. Who would want that thing?" **Failure:"With all the security at the Mages Guild, there's something worth stealing." or "They sent that load of old dusty junk out of the Mages Guild at last."